Kazanjian Red Diamond
Kazanjian Red Diamond, sometimes referred to as Kaz, is a gem created by Mr. Napcakes/Monsieur Sleep Fruit Tarts. He is the ruler of the new colony of Saeloun. Appearance TBA Personality Kaz is a very work-centric leader. From the minute he emerged from his hole, he began building his colony, expanding his rule beyond the stars. He's a very intelligent gem who is usually seen working on ways to expand and better his small empire. He's not the most social person, as he focuses on his job too much. Very rarely does he spare time to talk with others, and most of the time, it's his fellow Diamonds he's talking with. He has odd mannerisms that shine through his speech and way of going about things. This can be seen in his coding, which is messy and unorganized. Some might find him to be cold. Abilities Kaz possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Being a Diamond, Kaz is very powerful and durable. In battle he can protect himself with the use of his strength and size, and can easily take down any gem that isn't a Diamond, with the exception of fusions, depending on what the fusion is. He usually doesn't engage in battle though. Fusions Kaz has no fusions. Skillset *'Coding:' He's very good at creating programs and new technology that can assist him. *'Problem Solving and Logistics:' His high intellect allows him to solve problems easily, mathematically and logistically. Natural Abilities *'Enhanced Intellect:' He is naturally incredibly smart and uses this to his full advantage. This helps him keep better control of his colonies, and helps him expand faster. History As said before, from the minute he emerged from his hole, he began building his colony. He hasn't existed for an entire year, yet he's already taken control of his entire planet, and plans to expand even more. Currently, he continues to enlarge his tiny empire, colonizing more planetoids. Relationships The Star of the South Diamond and Korloff Noir Diamond Although Kaz doesn't talk with many gems in general, some of the gems he talks with on occasion are these starry-eyed lovers. He considers them allies, while Korloff considers him a friend. Kaz only talks with them when they visit or if there's an emergency, and those are rare occasions. Cocoa Diamond Cocoa, trying to get as many Diamonds as she can on her good side, befriended Kaz when he completed colonizing his entire planet. As a gift, she invited him to one of her grand parties, but he declined to stay focused on work. However, Kaz only talks with her when she visits or if there's an emergency, and those are rare occasions. Sinopia Diamond Surprisingly enough, Kaz relates to Sinopia a bit, finding common ground in the fact that they're both recently-created Diamonds. When Sinopia visits, which she does monthly, Kaz puts aside his work for a bit to hang out with her. She's arguably Kaz's closest friend. Gemstone Trivia *Kaz is based off of Royce Bracket from Supergiant Games' Transistor. Category:Gems Category:Characters